


Оч. секретный дневник Владимира Балона

by ilera



Category: Actor RPF, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, RPF, Very Secret Diary, в стиле секретных дневников по Властелину колец, фик заморожен
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Помните преданного слугу кардинала, эдаково злодея в красных штанах, отстаивающего эдикт о запрете дуэлей? Того самого, кто после каждой встречи с д'Артаньяном уходил с проколотой грудью? Этот жалкий гвардеец — я.Но мало кто знает, как на самом деле проходили съемки "Д'Артаньяна и трех мушкетеров". Как я оказался в это втянут? Как я?..
Kudos: 1





	Оч. секретный дневник Владимира Балона

Помните преданного слугу кардинала, эдаково злодея в красных штанах, отстаивающего эдикт о запрете дуэлей? Того самого, кто после каждой встречи с д'Артаньяном уходил с проколотой грудью? Этот жалкий гвардеец — я. 

Но мало кто знает, как на самом деле проходили съемки "Д'Артаньяна и трех мушкетеров". Как я оказался в это втянут? Как я?..

Читайте об этом в моем дневнике.

**День 0**

Позвонил человек, предложил сниматься в экранизации "Трех мушкетеров". Назвался Георгием Юнгвальдом-Хилькевичем. Уф... Ну и имечко — не выговоришь. Не то, что мое: Владимир Балон. Балон. Балонбалонбалон. Звучит, правда?

Решил попробоваться на роль д'Артаньяна, ведь он был лучшим фехтовальщиком и уделывал этих гвардейцев почем зря. Согласился приехать. Юнгвальд-Хилькевич (тьфу ты, буду звать его Ю-Х).. так вот, он был в безмерном восторге. Хвалил мое фехтование, делился надеждами на мою помощь в этом деле, говорил что-то еще, но я уже повесил трубку. Мне надо создавать свой имидж, а не рассусоливать с режиссером.

**День 1**

Сегодня проходили пробы на роль Рошфора. Пробовался некий Боярский. Михаил Боярский. А что? Хороший такой Рошфор получился. Не понял, почему режиссер вдруг заявил, что он вылитый д'Артаньян. Все равно никто его лучше меня не сыграет. Донес этот факт до Ю-Х. Ю-Х успокоил меня:  
— Из вас, Владимир, получится замечательный гвардеец.  
— Рошфор?  
— Нет, но...  
— Я могу быть Арамисом: я красив и у меня светлые волосы.  
— Арамиса играет Игорь Старыгин.  
— Ну тогда Атосом: мое благородное лицо может выражать меланхолию и мировую скорбь.  
— Его играет Вениамин Смехов.  
— Ну, хорошо, но Портос...  
— Валентин Смирнитский.  
Как я не откусил ему в тот момент голову, сам не знаю. И что это за фамилии такие? Старыгин, Смехов, Смирнитский... Откуда столько "С"? Вот Балон звучит.  
— Тогда кого я буду играть? Не Ришелье же?  
— Вы будете играть Жюссака.  
— Жю... кого?  
— Жюссака. Гвардейца.  
Он что, надо мной издевается? Кто такой этот Жюссак? Каюзака помню, де Варда помню...

Позже. Узнал, что Жюссак — это тот самый малый, которого д'Артаньян в первый же день победил на дуэли. О боже, я маленький человек.

С горя напился и заснул прямо за столом.

**День 2**

Узнал, что кто-то из этих "С" дотащил меня вчера до кровати. Все утро откачивал себя рассолом и холодными компрессами. За завтраком режиссер сказал, что у меня будет много сцен и даже сцена с де Вардом. Спросил, кто будет играть де Варда.  
— Де Вард — это вы.  
— Я же Жюссак.  
— Правильно. И де Вард тоже.  
— Жюссак и де Вард?  
— Жюссак и де Вард, — согласился Ю-Х, не обращая внимания на мой дергающийся глаз.  
Я заработаю себе нервный тик.

Пока я переваривал эту новость, ко мне подошел этот... на "С"... Арамис, в общем. Съехидничал по поводу моего вида:  
— Как бы вы не старались, но изобразить мыслительный процесс у вас не получится.  
Мало того, что этот человек украл у меня роль, так он еще издевается. Обиделся на весь белый свет и скрылся в доме. 

Вечером кто-то из актеров спросил, как зовут этого невзрачного человека с выпученными глазами. Не успел я возмутиться, как Смехов (его фамилию я уже запомнил) ответил:  
— Владимир БалОн.  
Целых десять минут внушал окружающим, что меня зовут не БалОн, а БАлон. По-моему, они не уловили всю тонкость произношения. Иначе почему продолжили называть меня в честь защитного средства?

Чертов режиссер, чертовы актеры. Ушел спать в расстроенных чувствах.

**День 3**

Перечитал сегодня Дюма — ту самую сценку, где Жюссаку достается на орехи. Но ничего: принимая во внимание фехтовальные навыки меня и Боярского, дуэль выиграет Жюссак. Муахаха! Владимир Балон призван изменить историю.

Не успел я порадоваться и пяти минут, как пришел режиссер и сказал мне потренировать Боярского. Ну и свинство! Я должен его учить противостоять мне, чтобы он меня же и победил. Где тут логика? Осведомился об этом у Ю-Х. А он и говорит:  
— Мне нравится, что вы так глубоко вошли в роль, но постарайтесь вне съемочной площадки не вести себя по-гвардейски.  
Не понял, причем здесь вхождение в роль? Просто Жюссак ненавидит д'Артаньяна, вот и все.

Позже. Наткнулся на Арамиса, поинтересовался, откуда у него такая сложная фамилия. Тот покрутил пальцем у виска:  
— От мамы с папой, — и ушел.

Никто меня не понимает. Кстати, а какая у него фамилия?

**День 4**

Только продрал глаза, как увидел Арамиса и Портоса. На заднем плане маячил Боярский. Заставляли меня выучить их имена. Сказал, что пока они не произнесут мою фамилию правильно, ничего учить не собираюсь. Арамис со скорбным лицом (тоже вошел в роль) схватил меня за руки, Портос — за ноги, а Боярский принялся меня душить подушкой.  
Тут зашел Лева:  
— Прекратите балаган. Немедленно. Кто не успеет поесть, поедет сниматься голодным.  
Ну для кого балаган, а для кого висение на волоске от смерти. Эти гады тут же смылись, оставив меня хватать ртом воздух.  
— Спасибо, Лева, — говорю.  
А тот приподнял брови и заявляет:  
— Для вас я Лев Константинович. Пожалуйста.  
Вот они актеры! Решил отомстить и не идти на завтрак. В итоге никто не заметил моего отсутствия и отомстил я лишь себе. 

Сегодня первый съемочный день. Приехал Смехов (он редко навещал нашу актерскую братию) и тут же заснялся с мушкетерами. Тут же был Лева, т.е. Лев Константинович. Мне доставило огромное удовольствие то, как он распекал мушкетеров на все корки. Наш человек, тоже блюдет эдикт о запрете дуэлей. Меня почему-то не сняли. Зачем вообще приехал? Скучно. Пока Боярский отсутствовал, засунул ему в карман записку: "Ты у меня еще попляшешь, щенок" и подпись "Жюссак". Пусть боится меня, да!

Вечером дорвался до еды и умял все, до чего смог дотянуться. Мушкетеры выглядели оч. голодными, да и Рита Терехова смотрела на меня недобрым взглядом. Саша Трофимов, который играл Ришелье, тихо сидел в уголке и молча смотрел на нас мудрыми глазами. Меня аж передернуло — страаашно.

Перед тем, как лечь спать, запер дверь — мало ли кто захочет меня задушить.

**День 5**

Дверь мог бы и не запирать. Оказывается, Боярского поселили со мной, и у него есть свой ключ. 

Утром проснулся уже связанный по рукам и ногам. Надо мной возвышались те же рожи и так же требовали выучить их имена. Дурова не было видно, поэтому пришлось учить. Почти без запинок повторил, что Арамис — это Старыгин, Портос — Смирнитский, а Атос (которого с ними не было, и чье имя я и так помнил) — Смехов. Боярский — Боярский и есть. Взамен потребовал не называть меня БалОном.  
— Хорошо, Володенька.  
Вспомнив Дурова, сделал страшное лицо и грозно произнес:  
— Для вас я Владимир Яковлевич.  
Они почему-то рассмеялись и сказали, что я слишком мал для отчества. Это я-то мал?  
Днем залез в комнату Ю-Х и просмотрел личные дела актеров. Боярскому 28 лет, Старыгину — 31, Смирнитскому — 33, Смехову — 37. Мда... Чувствую себя прямо стариком. И эти юнцы смеют мне указывать? 

Отловил всех троих за ужином, где они наверстывали за вчерашний день. Когда они услышали, сколько мне лет, онемели и долго на меня таращились. Трофимов как-то странно на меня взглянул и вновь опустил голову к тарелке. Сел к нему, ибо застывшие мушкетеры не собирались двигаться.  
— Вы выглядите гораздо моложе, — мягким голосом заметил Трофимов.  
— Спасибо. А вам сколько? 30-35?  
— 26.  
— Эээ... — не говорить же ему, что он выглядит старше своих лет, — Вы прямо вылитый Ришелье.

Вечером Арамис шарахнулся от меня и кинул в спину:  
— Доброй ночи, Владимир Яковлевич.  
Что-то мне не нравится, как это звучит. Чувствую себя стариком. И зачем я только разболтал им о своем возрасте? 

Когда я лег, Боярского не было. Наверняка снова ночует с этими "С". Ну и хорошо. Ведь правда?

**День 6**

Сегодня учил Боярского фехтовать. О, боги, дайте мне терпения! За нами наблюдали все мушкетеры, Трофимов и даже Боря Клюев, хотя в фильме он ни разу не скрестит ни с кем шпаги. Клюев играет Рошфора, моего компаньона по злодейским делам. Рошфор ближе к кардиналу, чем я: он выполняет только важные поручения, а я, кроме того, что патрулирую улицы, скачу туда-сюда, чтобы сообщить подчиненным мне гвардейцем то, что они и так знают. Незавидное положение. Вся надежда на де Варда...

Нет, этот Боярский безнадежен. Злюсь. Старыгин крикнул, что я слишком жестоко обращаюсь с Мишей. Спросил, кто такой Миша. Боярский обиделся и сообщил, что для меня он Михаил Сергеевич. Где-то я это слышал...

Клюев о чем-то увлеченно рассказывал Трофимову, тот все молчал и следил за нашей тренировкой. Я взял себя в руки, назвал Боярского по имени отчеству и пригласил его продолжить. В конце концов, я обещал Ю-Х, что сделаю из него гасконца, со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Измотал Боярского, измотался сам, но теперь он не смотрит на меня букой и даже назвал Владимиром. Я молодец! А молодцам надобно восстанавливать силы. Как был в одежде, так и свалился в кровать. Боярский уже храпел в своем углу.

Вечером проснулся от того, что затекли ноги. Смотрю, Старыгин сидит на моей постели и облокачивается на мои ноги, о чем-то увлеченно рассказывая Портосу... как его? Смирнитскому. Говорили обо мне. Притворился спящим и стал слушать.  
— А кого играет этот Балон? — спрашивал Портос, к моему удивлению, не каверкая фамилию.  
— Действительно, — поддакнул Боярский укоризненно. — Все ходит по площадке, ходит, а в съемках не участвует.  
— Он играет Жюссака, — мягким голосом ответил Старыгин, приглаживая локоны.  
— Кто такой этот Жюссак? — Портос громко рассмеялся.  
— Друг мой, вам стоило бы прочитать сценарий, — грустным голосом отметил Арамис (как он вошел в роль!)  
— А у Жюссака тоже были выпучены глаза? — вдруг осведомился Боярский.  
Тут я не выдержал и вскричал:  
— Черт побери, мои глаза вовсе не выпучены!  
Мушкетеры смущенно притихли (или только притворились). Вежливо попросил Старыгина не облокачиваться на мои ноги, но тот ответил, что ему так удобно. Все-таки надо их попугать "Владимиром Яковлевичом".  
Вошел Трофимов в халате с постной рожей и попросил нас не шуметь — он, оказывается, не может заснуть. Боярский предложил ему снотворного, тот вежливо отказался и ушел. Вспомнил, что и меня они разбудили и сказал им выметаться, мне нужно было переодеться ко сну. В ответ Арамис заметил, что переодеться я могу в ванной.  
— Это и моя комната тоже, — но ушел. 

Когда вернулся, они все еще были здесь: Арамис полностью оккупировал мою постель, а Портос с Боярским лежали на другой. Почему-то все сразу уставились на меня и начали ржать. Мрачно поинтересовался, что такого смешного.  
— Ой, не могу, — завопил Портос, — ночная рубашка с кружавчиками.  
Я им сказал, что это типичная рубашка 17 века. Боярский заметил, что это похоже на женскую ночнушку с рюшечками. Арамис промолчал. Портос же сказал, что я уж слишком вошел в роль. Ничего они не понимают. Сбросил Старыгина с постели. Он уловил намек, и ушел, захватив с собой Портоса и почему-то Боярского. Надеюсь, они не собираются проверять, в чем спит Трофимов.

**День 7**

Когда я проснулся, вокруг было подозрительно тихо. Боярский в своей постели не обнаружился, воплей из коридора я не слышал. Странно. Вымерли они, что ли? Спустился вниз на завтрак, нашел одиноко жующего что-то Трофимова. Спросил, где все. Оказывается, всю ночь мушкетеры куралесили и только под утро заснули. Ну и достанется им от Ю-Х!  
— Как спалось? — вежливо спросил я.  
— Нормально, спасибо.  
Вижу, что врет, ведь с такими соседями не выспишься. Выглядел Трофимов ужасно: круги под глазами, "благородная" бледность — с таким видом и состаривающий грим не понадобится. 

На съемочной площадке были только Трофимов, Терехова, Лев Дуров и я. Ю-Х метался и раззорялся по поводу отсутствия половины актеров. Дуров, видя, что мушкетеры не пришли, понял, что сегодня ему сняться не удастся, плюнул на землю, потопал ногами и ушел по своим делам. Позже выяснилось, что он улетел на какую-то постановку, в театр.

Было скучно. Немного поговорил с Трофимовым, который поинтересовался, почему я играю одновременно де Варда и Жюссака? Ответил, что только режиссер знает, да и то не факт.  
— Я вижу, вы оч. хороший актер, раз так вошли в роль.  
— Я лучший из лучших!  
Трофимов улыбнулся. Надо же, он еще и улыбаться умеет.  
— Не пора ли пойти обедать?  
— Как прикажете, Ваше Преосвященство. Распоряжайтесь мной.  
Трофимов недоуменно посмотрел на меня и сказал, что если я не голоден, то могу и не идти. Заверил его, что могу съесть нескольких кардиналов.  
Мушкетеры появились только под вечер, опоздав на ужин. Что-то завтра будет.

**День 8**

Проснулся от криков: Ю-Х возвышался над еще сонным Боярским, ничуть не беспокоясь, что я в этой же комнате и сплю... спал. Закрыл лицо подушкой, замотался в одеяло — звук немного приглушило, по крайней мере я сумел заснуть (вот что значит привычка!). 

Второй раз меня разбудила более осязаемая вещь: с меня стащили одеяло и, схватив за ногу, стаскивали с постели. Убью гада! Этим гадом оказался Старыгин, что-то говорящий о съемках. Какие еще съемки? Я сплю. Больно ударился пятой точкой об пол и запутался в ночной рубашке.  
В общем, на завтрак я не успел. На обед тоже. Поехал сразу на съемочную площадку, где на меня тут же набросился режиссер, еще с утра пышущий злобой. Боярский и Смирнитский выглядели так, будто по ним прошлись асфальтоукладчиком: результаты вчерашней ночи и сегодняшней трепки Ю-Х.  
— Твое счастье, что Ю-Х уже выдохся, а то бы получил за опоздание по полной, — говорил Старыгин, пока я облачался в гвардейский костюм.  
Стоило опоздать, как именно в этот день режиссер собрался снимать дуэль с Жюссаком. И с каких пор Старыгин со мной на "ты"? Но приятно.  
Однако, день не удался. Боярский забыл все приемы, которые мы с ним разучивали — видно, сильно досталось от Ю-Х, а Смирнитский и Старыгин были явно не в духе, и оператор отказался снимать их постные рожи.  
Плюнув на график съемок, Ю-Х отпустил нас и велел завтра быть вовремя, как штык.  
— Если завтра не снимем эту сцену, вы узнаете, что такое настоящая инквизиция.  
Впечатлившись, мы поспешили скрыться.

Позже. Собрались у нас в номере (это становится традицией), запасшись едой, и Боярский попросил меня повторить с ним пару трюков. Вздохнув (с утра болело все тело — не знаю, почему), я согласился. В конце концов, свежий воздух никому не помешает. В том месте, где мы обычно тренировались, уже сидели Трофимов и Терехова, о чем-то разговаривая. Уловил пару рифмованных строк, а потом полностью погрузился в тренировку. Боярский делает успехи. Похвалил его, он был оч. доволен. Вернулись все вместе в дом. Терехова куда-то ушла, а Трофимов пошел с нами в номер. Думая только о сне, обнаружил на своей постели Старыгина (опять!). Раздраженно спросил, почему он не притащит сюда свой матрас и не спит на нем?  
— Мне здесь нравится, — был его ответ.  
Я когда-нибудь убью этого мушкетера. Надо будет предложить Ю-Х незапланированную дуэль со смертельным исходом.  
Сказал ему подвинуться и лег, отвернувшись к стенке. Его присутствие несколько стесняло свободу моего передвижения — точнее будет сказать, я не мог пошевелиться, не наткнувшись на какую-нибудь часть его тела. Успокоил себя мыслью, что в спортлагере и не то бывало, и отключился, в последний момент вспомнив, что забыл раздеться.

**День 9**

Оказалось, Старыгин так и проспал всю ночь на моей постели. Странно, я ничего не помню. Боярский с хохотом говорил, что мы оч. мило смотрелись. Убью Боярского. А ведь ночью меня кто-то укрыл. Неужели у Старыгина проснулась хоть капля совести? Ан нет. Это сделал Боярский.  
— Прекрати называть меня Михаилом Сергеевичем. Просто Миша.  
Кивнул. Меня-то уже давно не называют по отчеству. Честно говоря, вообще никак не называют: все "ты" да "ты". Подозреваю, что они забыли мое имя. 

Старыгин куда-то делся, не давая мне возможности оторвать ему ухо — а так хотелось...

Не успел на завтрак, но на съемочной площадке был вовремя. Трофимов все сочувственно на меня смотрел и наконец сказал:  
— Если у вас какие-то проблемы, то можете спать в моем номере. Все равно я там один, а постели две.  
Поинтересовался, как такое могло случиться. Оказалось, что Рита Терехова спала в другом номере, а мужчины в пару Трофимову не нашлось. Поблагодарил и пообещал прийти, если что.

Позже. Всю сцену отыграли замечательно. Боярский оч. профессионально пинал меня в пятую точку и разбрасывался подушками, Старыгин налегал на подножки, а Смирнитский развешивал гвардейцев по столбам.  
Ю-Х всех нас похвалил и выразил желание, чтобы мы всегда так работали. 

С трудом дотащился до дома, стараясь не беспокоить свой зад, который так умело отбил Боярский своими ботфортами. Еще немного и из меня бы сделали отбивную. Мушкетеры пошли праздновать в наш номер, я же попросился к Трофимову. Тот даже помог перетащить постельное белье из моего номера в свой. Какой святой человек! Сразу видно — кардинал.

Позже. Пока я отлеживался, Трофимов рассказывал об историческом Ришелье. Кто бы мог подумать, что в этом тщедушном теле столько знаний?

Зашел Боярский и, держась за дверь, поинтересовался моим самочувствием. Сообщил, что остальные напились и лыка не вяжут. Как же кстати я переехал к Саше (мы теперь с ним на "ты"). Попросил Боярского принести мои личные принадлежности, тот все сделал. Везет мне сегодня — ой, не к добру.

Ближе к ночи сыграли с Сашей в карты. К нам присоединилась Терехова. Уходя, она заявила, что я, оказывается, не такой самовлюбленный болван, как она думала. Неужели я произвожу такое впечатление? Кошмар. Саша Трофимов потом долго за нее извинялся, говорил, что она просто устала. 

Когда я уже ложился спать, поймал удивленный взгляд Трофимова.  
— Что вы так смотрите?...  
— Ты.  
— Что ты так смотришь? В таких рубашках спали в 17 веке.  
Саша лишь покачал головой и посмотрел на меня как на святого. Ну в самом деле, что тут такого странного? 

Долго еще ворочался, прежде чем заснуть — никак не мог привыкнуть к тишине (относительной, конечно). Из моего номера доносились слабые голоса...


End file.
